


Only Hands Can Be Enslaved

by Sami714



Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Canon Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietros gazes at the constellations at the ludus' edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Hands Can Be Enslaved

Nyx, the night sky, cocooned the ludus in its dark mists. Pietros gazed up at the constellations of Orion, Callisto, and all the others had his mother had taught him. She had been the daughter of a Greek scholar. The edge of the cliff had been her favorite place to teach. Poisidon’s glory spread out before them as the Hesperides ushered the sun into setting. It had broken her heart when Pietros’ father, the fierce gladiator Numidian, used his influence to put him to apprentice in the ludus. She had wanted him to be a scribe in the villa. Kissing his forehead, she told him that only his hands could be enslaved. His mind would always be free. Neither lived long enough to see him as a man. 

“The sky again your companion, Pietros?” Barca rumbled as he stepped up to his lover.

“Scorpius is on the rise once again. Orion retreats.” He pointed to the edge of the horizon before putting an arm around Barca. “Zeus flung them into the stars for their bravery in battle.”

Barca pulled Pietros in closer to nuzzle at his hair. “The Romans tell of the same tale with different gods.”

“Romans lack imagination and thus steal culture as quickly as gold.” Pietros laughed and thought of his mother. “What did your people call those constellations?” 

Smiling, Barca kissed Pietros deeply. He gazed into his eyes as he thought for a moment. Memories of a time long past slipped from his tongue as he held Pietros. 

And for a moment, their minds were free and far from the House of Batiatus.


End file.
